Toucannon (Pokémon)
|} Toucannon (Japanese: ドデカバシ Dodekabashi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 28. It is the final form of . Biology Toucannon is an avian Pokémon with black feathers and a prominent beak similar to a 's. The upper part of the beak has a black tip with three red bands gradually lightening in color toward the yellow base. The mandible is smaller and solid red. Around the base of the beak is a thin black band with two extensions into the upper jaw similar to nostrils. The red bands on Toucannon's beak can change color and move from the tip to the base. There is a white marking covering its chin and chest, and a half-circle, yellow marking on each cheek. Toucannon has dark blue eyes, light blue eyelids, and jagged, gray eyebrows. It has a long tail with a spiky ruff of red feathers around the base, and spindly blue legs. Each foot has two forward facing toes with black talons and two rear-facing toes with no visible claws. Its tail seems to be bent specifically for the purpose of holding it momentarily, as it can stand on it for short periods, possibly as a brace when firing seeds. It smacks beaks with other Toucannon to communicate with them. There are gases inside its beak, which can ignite and launch seeds with enough force to shatter boulders. Additionally, its temperature can exceed 212 degrees Fahrenheit and cause severe burns on contact. It can use this beak to warm up eggs, as shown in the anime. It is brought to wedding ceremonies as a good luck charm. Toucannon is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances A Toucannon debuted in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. It was shown to have heated up 's alongside a clutch of Eggs. At the end of the episode, it gave permission to join 's team. It has since made further appearances in A Seasoned Search!, Securing the Future!, and SM097. Minor appearances Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Toucannon debuted in the PASM12, under the ownership of Kahili. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries , causing severe burns when it hits.}} |} |} Game locations }} , Poni Grove, Poni Plains (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: Toucannon Appears}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Beak Blast|Flying|Physical|100|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Boomburst|Normal|Special|140|100|10||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=732 |name2=Trumbeak |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=733 |name3=Toucannon |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Toucannon appears to be based on a . In particular, it resembles the . Its ability to heat up its elongated bill and fire seeds is similar to the concept of a cannon and cannonballs, which require a tremendous amount of heat in order to launch projectiles at blazing speeds. Name origin Toucannon may be a combination of ''toucan and cannon. Dodekabashi may be a combination of どでかい dodekai (huge) and 大嘴 ōhashi (toucan). In other languages and |fr=Bazoucan|frmeaning=From bazooka and toucan |es=Toucannon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tukanon|demeaning=From and |it=Toucannon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=왕큰부리 Wangkeunburi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=銃嘴大鳥 / 铳嘴大鸟 Chòngzuǐdàniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=銃嘴大鳥 Chungjéuidaaihníuh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Туканнон Tukannon|rumeaning=Transcript of the English name}} Related articles External links |} de:Tukanon es:Toucannon fr:Bazoucan it:Toucannon ja:ドデカバシ zh:铳嘴大鸟